One Mission after another
by koolies29
Summary: Nicole Haught is a special agent who likes the ladies. Waverly Earp is a doctor how is engaged. looks like trouble ahead Let me know what you think and if its worth going on with. cheers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

WORK

"Officer Haught" I hear my name being called.

"Nicole, Agent Nicole Haught, get your arse in my office".

My Boss is calling me again, I think if I leave it for a third time he will blow steam out of his ears. I wonder what I have done now.

"Yes Sir", I say as I walk into his office. "Can I help you" I continue.

He tells me to come in to his office and sit down, close the door. Oh no I must in trouble if the door is being closed.

"Sit, sit", he says. He has a smile as wide as anything.

"Well done, your last mission was very successful" He's thanking me, this isn't a telling off. Thank goodness I thought there may have been a complaint, I mean me and the two girls were pretty loud and I don't think fucking the perpetrators wife and daughter, pretty much after one another was the best move, but what a fuck I only gave them what they wanted. I'm smiling as my thoughts are interrupted.

"Yeah well done on that case, but maybe next time keep your hands off the crims wife hey, you are not Jane Bond you know", he smiles.

"Is that it Sir, I have a hot date waiting for me, and I can't keep a pretty lady waiting", I say as I rise from the chair.

He tells me about my next mission, its overseas, in Italy, ahhh Italy, I may have to call on my little Italian girl, she just loves it when I pop around to say hi. Well more than hi but still all the same I'll have to give her a ring and see where she is.

'Not a problem Sir" as he passes me the file on the case and I leave.

"Hi, Gina, how are you", I'm waiting for the verbal abuse.. and it begins, she is screaming something and even though I can speak and understand Italian I don't wish to repeat it. "hey, hey baby girl, I didn't mean to leave you high and wet", I smirk at my comment.

"I had to leave, anyway I'm heading back in a few days fancy a catch up".

She replies instantly, no matter how much she may hate me, she always wants me. It's the same with all the girls I have been with, I seem to have them all over the world. Maybe that's an exaggeration but there are a few. I don't do the whole relationship thing, never have and at the ripe old age of 35 I'm not wanting to. With me it's all about the fun, the sex, and teasing, the turn on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JUST ANOTHER WOMAN

Anyway my date, can't leave this lady in waiting.

Dinner was nice, I always pay as I just like to show off with all my money, the job I do pays well, I have a beautiful apartment, and even though I'm hardly there is just a beautiful place. The artwork the time and money spent to get just how I like it. I might stay there every other week depending where I am in the world. Tonight I'm definitely there with this beautiful bird.

After dinner I collect my car from the car park. I love my Lexa, I'm not a big fan of the sport cars, luxury is my thing. I open the door for her and she slips in, her skirt is now so high I can see her panties.. thinking to myself and wondering if we will make it to my place.

I get in and start the car, as we drive I lean over and place my hand on her leg, I move it up towards her centre, driving with one hand as my other is occupied. I move her panties to one side as my hand hits her centre. She moans at the simple touch. I rub up and down and in a circle motion, she leans back into the chair and opens her legs wider. I'm watching the road and then looking at her.

She is liking her lips and her finger goes into her mouth and she is turning it round and just closing her eyes as she feels me on her.

Her cunt starts to wetten, and I then push two fingers inside her, this is just a tease to her there isn't a lot I can do while driving so I just move my fingers inside her, she is so wet my fingers glide inside her. I push them to the side of her cunt, and rub my fingers inside her. I then slowly push them further inside her and out again. This continues for a while as I just want to pleasure her till we get to mine as I have so many other things planned. She pressed the seat and lets it go back and as it does she lays back in the chair she places her legs wider, one near the door and one on the dash board.

I can't reach as much as I want to and she knows it, she moves my fingers and places them in her mouth. She then places them under her top and on her tits. She then takes her fingers and places them inside her.

I'm trying to watch the road but also distracted by her moans from her fucking herself, she is not long before she cums. I know she has come as her legs shake and she lets out moans after moans. She then takes her fingers and comes forward to me and places them in my mouth.. she tastes so good. I can't wait to get her home so we can play.

We get to mine, I park up and jump out of the car, I run around and open her door, I hold out my hand which she takes, I kiss her and bring her close. We walk to my apartment and I open the door, we don't chat I'm not here to chat. I pull her towards my room. And swing her around for another kiss. As I kiss her I walk her backwards so she hits the bed and falls backwards but its ok I'm right with her.

"Take this off:", she telling me.

I'm usually the dominant one but today I'll let her think she's winning. She grins as she watches me strip in front of her. she teases me again with her finger in her mouth and watching me. I bend down to her, she kisses me on my neck and then makes her way to my ear, after nibbling it she whispers. "Fuck me". No more needing to be said, my own lips work down her chest and my teeth sink into her hardened nipple. Hissing in both pain and pleasure, her hips force up against my own and I can feel how wet she is for me already. I'd say it was a turn on, but just being with this woman is no different to the other women I get with, the sex is what I crave.

In-between her legs I have her cunt in front of me, she places her hands on my head and pushes my face into her. I waste no time and start to such her, long licks all the way up her cunt and to her clit where I then suck. Little bit just because I know she likes rough. Long licks and circles and then my tongue goes in her. and I continue to try and lick and suck what's inside her.

I place my fingers on her folds and open them wide and start to play with her clit, rubbing hard. My tongue comes out and I continue sucking on her now swollen clit, my fingers go in her, slow and deep. Out slow making sure to catch her sides as my fingers leave her. once out and the cold air hits my fingers go back inside her. she will feel the clod hit her of and instant before my fingers repeat this action.

She pleading for me to just fuck her, she can't hold all inside her. I move up to her and kiss her chest and again suck her nipple. I place three fingers inside her, "this what you want". I say.

"As much of you in me as you can". She replies.

I push my fingers in her forcefully she lifts her hips up to me, the moan coming from her tells be she likes this. I push in and out hard now, it won't be long before she comes. I want her to squeal her orgasm out. I go franticly fast in her cunt and bend my fingers so I hit the sides this action is repeated and I feel her and see her cum. My hands are full of her creamy cum. And she is just moving all over the place trying to get herself together. I use my other hand to hold her down while I continue slowly fucking her till she comes down. All I hear her saying or moaning is OMG, fuck, cum is still coming out of her.

The night continues in pretty much the same fashion. She fucks me, I fuck her again. We just play with each other's bodies before we crash and sleep.

The next morning, I get up and make coffee. She asks me what we should do today. I'm so not a let's do lunch type of girl. I tell her I have to leave as I'm having to work away but will catch up when I get back for sure. After an awkward silent coffee, she showers and leaves.

Gives me time to pack and leave to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ITALY….

I arrive in Italy a few days later, my mission is so sort out a known drug dealer who is more often than not, in hiding. I take up observations at his know area to hang out. Information given to me shows the people he hangs out with.

Days have gone by and nothing, I haven't seen Gina yet as I have been too busy, but I definitely have an itch that needs scratching and I'm hoping she will be able to give me what I need.

Movement…..

There he is, son of a bitch. They leave and I follow, the vehicle is driving in the back nasty areas of Italy, and this I know is a druggie haven.. he gets out of the vehicle and I can see a deal being made, wow that's a lot of drugs there. I contact the boss and let him know what is happening, I tell him I have a shot at getting the guy, boss tells me to keep a low profile as this could be dangerous.

Ok I say, the guy leaves and I follow to what looks to be a very expensive apartment block. I contact the boss again. He tells me to keep observing and back up will be there soon, and then do the opposite. He seems to be on his own for some reason, I can take him without any hassles, hey I have dealt with worse. His driver has left, maybe this is where he lives.

I walk up to the apartment block, I look at the names on the buzzers, Al Pacino yeah right, that must be our guys place, no 47, using my skills I break into the block.

Using the lift, I get to the apartment. No 47, I text the boss and let him know where I am and apartment, or and that I'm going in.

I listen at the door, music is playing, I hear someone on the phone, I can hear our guy, he seems to be ordering something, then silence. I kick the door in, and tell him to put his hands up. He comes at me. There is a fight and he hits me over the head with something I have no idea.

I steady myself, feeling the blow and dizziness but continue. I punch him but he again manages to hit my head, fucking bastard I say to him. The dizziness is getting worse.

I go for him, punching him and taking him to the floor but my head I feel blood. Just at that moment he gets up and I see him move and pick up what looks to be a gun, I get mine and 'bang' someone's gun has gone off. Or both, I fall to the floor and so does he.

I black out. …..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HOSPITAL

I wake up at what seems like minutes but it isn't. I have been told its days. I'm back in LA, but I'm in a hospital. My head is still pounding. My vision is a little blurry.

"Hey sleepy head", I hear

"Feeling any better", who is that.

I turn slowly, and see her, OMG, Sarah. I haven't seen her in a while, Sarah is an old well shag partner, but we became friends and that is how it has stayed. I don't have many female friends so it's great that Sarah is around to keep me or try to keep me on the straight and narrow.

"long-time no see, or hear of, or text, or…." She says.

I stop her, I get the picture. I ask where I am and how and when I got there. She told me my boss was outside and wanted a chat. I was happy with that as I wanted all my questions answered. Turns out I shot the drug dealer, he wasn't dead, but his apartment had enough drugs to put him away for life. I had a bad head injury which needed treatment. And that I had been in the hospital for over a week.

I was praised for my great work and also the boss had a go as I told me not to go in alone. I used my head injury to shut him up saying it was hurting. He soon stopped and stated that my pay will be doubled due to the outcome and maybe I need to take a bit of time off. My boss leaves as Sarah walks in.

"Miss Haught will definitely be taking time off, that's a serious head injury and we need to get you all pretty again", she is smiling.

"it must be what", I'm trying to figure out how long it's been. She stops me and tells me six months, the last time we caught up. She knows my job is top secret and she doesn't ask questions. She does however like me to keep in touch what Is hard for me to do.

"how have you been", I ask.

"Good, I have a girlfriend", she smiles.

I'm so happy for her, and I mean it, she is a great person but someone I just want to be friends with so for her to be happy makes me happy. I ask her when will I meet the girl who has captured my friends heart. She tell me soon. I just need to get better. She tells me about the Neurologist that will be taking care of me due to the head injury. Sarah tells me that I will meet her later today. She tells me to get some sleep, which I don't argue.

Later I hear muffled noises in my room, I'm still tired and the meds that was given to me have knocked me out somewhat.

I hear Sarah talking to another woman, she is telling her who I am. _"Well I know Nicole Haught from a few years back, we kinda dated. But that ended and we became really good friends". Sarah continues, "look, just watch yourself she is a really big flirt and I don't know any woman who has resisted her charms"._ I hear the other woman tell Sarah that she isn't gay and she has a fiancé. I then hear Sarah just laugh. _"Anyway ill introduce you to Nicole when she wakes in a few hours_ ". The silence. They must have left or I fell back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DR EARP

I wake up what seems like days but it's only been hours. Sarah comes into the room and tells me the Dr Earp will be coming in to see me and Sarah tells me to behave. I tease her and ask her what she is implying. Sarah just laughs and tells me to keep it in my pants.

"Dr Earp", Sarah says.

Sarah introduces me to Dr Earp, and OMG if I have died then this is my angel to take me to heaven. Sarah looks at me and grins, she knows what I'm thinking and she just knows trouble is on its way.

"So, Dr Earp, you going to make me all better, fix my head and break my heart". Wow that was quick even for me.

"I'm a neurologist Mrs Haught, not a heart Dr". She replies.

"Miss, it Miss Haught", I correct her. she smiles and I feel like she knew that and was just testing me.

Sarah smiles and tells me she is leaving me in the good hands of Dr Earp, "very good hands" I reply.

"Whatever", Sarah says as she leaves the room.

So Dr Earp, you're going to make me all better", I smile as she asks me to unfasten my hospital gown. "wow so soon, don't you think you should take me to dinner first". I grim.

"I'm wanting to examine you", she replies.

I unfasten my gown and she makes a noise, she can see all the scars and healed bullet wounds. And yes I have a few. I feel her touch my skin, she is so soft as if she is worried she is going to hurt me. "its ok, they are old wounds", I tell her.

"I can see that", she says. "there are a few", she continues.

I talk to Dr Earp about how it's all in the line of duty, and as I do so she is constantly touching me at the front of my chest and on my back, so gentle.

"Its Waverly", she jumps in to tell me. "Please call me Waverly", she continues.

She then examines my head and as she touches a wince, "Sorry", she says.

She slowly continues as if my head is an egg shell and she is afraid to break it. Again she can see and feel all my scars and bumps on my head including the two new ones which still have stiches in.

She tells me from the scans that I had a heavy blow to the head and it will take time to heal, she explains she will be my doctor for the next few weeks until I am healed. I ask her when I can get back to work and she is surprised that I'm not just happy to take time off. She knows I have some type of military job as she has seen my boss and I think Sarah has told her something, or the little Sarah des know.

She explains that more scans are needed and that she was taking me down now for that. She asks me if I can get up and I move an try and get off the bed. My gown is still open and she can see all of me as the gown drops to the floor. I bend to pick it up but I'm too fast and I become dizzy. Now naked she grabs me and holds me up. She is so small that her face is practically on my tits. Which I don't mind, and the fact she isn't moving as quick as I thought she would, she doesn't either.

Waverly sits me on the bed and then collects my gown. "Wow you have seen me fully naked now, you must return the favour". I smile.

I see her blush but she doesn't respond, what is with this girl. I can usually read if my flirting is working, but her I'm just blank.

"So do you fancy catching up for a drink when I get out of here", I ask

"Yes but I don't think my fiancé would be happy", she replies.

Shot down as simple as that, wow. But she didn't say no though. Now this has become a challenge.

Every day I see Waverly for at least a few hours, she tests various reactions on me to make sure I have no brain damage. I do feel that she is spending more than she has to as Sarah told me she spends more time with me that she has to and it's been noted by the other staff.

So we are one week down, I can't deny I have been doing a bit of fake illness to just see Waverly more, and I think she knows but doesn't challenge me.

"So Doctor Earp, how is the patient" I ask, talking about myself.

"Well everything is looking good, you may be even getting out of here sooner than thought", she says with a slight frown.

"I'm sure I won't be missed", I reply.

"You so will", I hear her whisper, imp unsure if she meant to say it out loud or even if she knew I heard, but I so did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

WILL SHE

I have had a few calls while in the hospital, from various conquests in my past to see if I'm ok, they have wanted to visit me to make me all better and I have rejected their advances. I'm scary going to say, I don't want them. I want her. I look at Waverly as she walks into the room again for the I don't know number of times today. I hear my phone buzz, I take the call, its Jane the girl who I had round at mine before I left for Italy. She is all so sweet and wants to come and see me.

"No baby I'm fine, I'm being looked after".

Not I don't need you to visit, I don't need anything".

"You are so sweet, I don't need that either, and honestly I don't think it would be aloud and we both laugh".

"cough, cough, we need to continue tests, I'm going to have to tell you to end the call, Pease". Waverly says in an angry tone

I say my good byes and hang up. "Girlfriend?" she asks.

"NO just a girl", I reply.

"So do you have many 'Girls'," she says.

I feel I'm being judged here so I say my bit to Waverly. I tell her she is just my doctor nothing else. I explained it's not like I haven't tried to get her attention. I have flirted and made comments. Touched her purposely and apologised. I also tell her that I haven't missed the flirting she has been doing with me. And yet she hasn't followed it through.

"What do you want from me", I ask.

All of a sudden she leans forward and kisses me. She places her tongue in my mouth and gives me a full blown kiss. I'm just taking in what is happening and kiss her back. It's what I have wanted isn't it. it's what I have tried to get from her since day one.

She pulls away "Sorry, that was-"

I stop her before she can finish, "That was amazing"

"Inappropriate is what I was going to say" she continued.

We just look at each other, I'm wanting to know what is happening here. What was she doing.

"I'm engaged with a boy, man" she spirts out.

"A boy-man, there the worsted", I reply with a grin.

She laughs as I do. I tell her I want her, and that I have been thinking of her since I saw her on that first day. I tell her I know she feels something because she has made jealous comments and the looks she gives me are more that doctor patient looks.

She walks over the chair and flops down, looking lost she tells me she is engaged and going to marry a well-known politician. But she has these feeling for me that she doesn't know where it's come from. I'm happy but she doesn't seem to be. She seems confused and so upset. I get off the bed and walk to her and go to my knees to talk to her face to face.

I tell her I do like her and would like to see what this is between us. I'm willing to take a chance. She tells me she can't leave him, she can't just drop all what is her life on this, pointing between us.

I ask her if she go out with me, a date, she smiles and nods. I get up and hold my hand out. No time like the present. She has a confused look. I ask her if she would accompany me to the dining hall. She laughs and takes my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

DATE WITH WAVERLY

We walk towards the dining hall and we are no longer holding hands. We get the meal of the day which isn't anything fancy at all. There are other members of staff sat eating in various areas. I wave, and wish them all a good afternoon.

We sit, she asks me to tell her about me. This is the point where I go all cryptic, my job isn't something that I can discuss. I tell her the basic stuff, things she already has been told and just elaborate a little.

She is impressed so point to me. I ask her about herself. She explains that she is one of the top neurologists in the hospital. She is engaged to a politician she did say his name but I went numb at that point so dint catch the name.

I ask if I can ask a personal question and ask if she is gay or bi or …. She tells me she has been in a female relationship in the past, and it lasted for 2 years. She was happy but they split and she introduced to this guy and she just as she put it, 'went with the flow' and got with him.

Her parents were happy with her choice and they we happy. I asked her if she is happy. She says she gets by.

Not an answer either way.

She lets me know I have the ok to be discharged tomorrow. All the tests came back all good and apart from a six-month check-up I'm good to go. I ask her if I can see her again and she tells me she would love that. The smiles between us tells us what we need to know

"So this is goodbye Sarah", shaking her hand and then she gives me a hug. She tells me not to be a stranger and I nod and smile. I ask if Dr Earp is around and I'm told she is not in today, no need as I have the all clear. I'm then handed a note from Sarah. "She gave me this, don't fuck up her life Nic", she says as she leaves.

So a few hours have passed since I got home, and I texted her. no reply. WTF is going on I thought we were on, that something was going to happen. I so want her and I'm about to burst.

'BEEP' my phone, I grab and a message. 'do you want to catch up for a drink'

I reply 'fuck yes' I wipe it clear and re type 'I'd love to' SEND

'meet you at the CROW bar at 7'

'see you there' SEND

I'm now flustered, giddy, what to wear. What to fucking wear…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

SECOND DATE

its 7:15 she isn't here, she isn't coming. Fuck knew it. I get up to leave and a hand stops me. She looks at me differently. I smile and we sit, we chat and discuss life in general, she asks me if I'm ok. I explain I have only been home a few hours, and we laugh.

I fumbling, I mean I'm the one who doesn't do small talk, I grab the girl take her to mine fuck her and then wave bye. This is different, I'm mixing my words, blushing the lot like a silly teenager. I ask her if she wants to come back to mine for coffee. She quickly agrees.

We get up and leave. My apartment is just down the road from the bar and I'm starting to think she knew this. Smart girl.

So we get to mine I ask her what coffee she wants. She asks me "Did you really mean coffee".

She walks to me and kisses me, which takes me back to our first kiss in the hospital. She grabs me and pushes me up towards the door. I grab her and turn around and push her now against the door, I take her jacket off. We are kissing all the time not wanting to let go.

I bend down and put my hands at the side of her and run them up her sides and doing so pull her skirt up. She is panting the excitement has us both panting hard and fast. As I pull her skirt up with my hands I then go back down and in doing so I pull her panties off and slide them down her legs, she moves her feet to take them fully off.

I then place my leg/knee in-between her legs. And she grinds down on it, her wetness quickly shows op on my black jeans, I push my knee up so she has as much as she wants. While that is happening I'm pulling her top down and kissing her tits, sucking them. She lifts my head and kisses me, opening my mouth she places her tongue in mine and I place mine in hers and we are fighting for dominance. I win, and continue to kiss her passionately.

"Shall,,,,,,, shall,,,, shall we take this into the bedroom", I say still panting heavy. Kissing her. she turns to the side, making me stop.

"I can't I have to go, john will be back soon". She says.

"John who the fuck is jo-or the fiancé, FUCK" I say.

I move away and ask her if she will stay, she can't she really can't. But she tells me she wants to see me again. She wants to spend time with me. I can't say no, I want her and I will wait till she realises this arse of a John is not for her. So we decide we will see each other tomorrow and she leaves, giving me a kiss as she goes.

This went on for a few months we would meet secretly, we would make out, have dinner, even sex. Not in that order. But it depended on how much time she was able to get. She knew how to please a woman that's for sure and I was enjoying myself, a one-woman girl who would have thought. Not me that's for sure.

I sit at my apartment and smile to myself realising I'm the 'other woman' I have been having sex with women, single married straight gay whatever and now I'm 'thee other woman'. FFS I place my head in my hands.

My phone rings, its Wave, I say hi and we chat, I'm starting to like the fact she has a fiancé now, the novelty has well and truly worn off. I'm not in the best mood when we chat, I don't have a lot to say. No I do, I want to know where this is going.

She is startled and starts at me about my 'other' women, I tell her I have not been with another than her since we started, since the hospital, since the injury. Somehow she doesn't believe me. She talks about all the women I have been with and all the women who were calling me while I was in hospital and I stop her. I explain yes that all happened, but nothing since we started. I'm unsure if she believes me.

Anyway I explain why I needed to talk to her, I said I'd like to see her again but I'm going away in a few days back to work and it will be away. That I'm going to South Africa.

I don't explain the job or my work, but I know that I'm always in danger when I do missions and that one day I may never return. So for that reason I want to see her, but I don't give that reason. I just say a farewell night would be nice. She stops me and says she can see me tomorrow and we can go away for the night, John is away and she has the night to herself. We agree we will head out of town and book a hotel for the night. I tell her ill organise and I'll pick her up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

HOTEL….

Dinner was nice, we drank a bottle of wine between us and we had stopped talking, we were at the staring stage and we both knew what we wanted to do. We headed to out room. The room is beautiful but we only wanted it for one thing.

Her hand starts weaving between our bodies, she tales me to the bed and I rest up on one knee and she strips in front of me, she then takes my top off and unbuttons my jeans and they are gone in a flash. Her fingertips ghost down my stomach, inching closer and closer to where she knows I need them. I was perfectly content to just lie here and be in her presence, but she initiated this. She needs me. Who am I to deny her that? Who am I to deny this beautiful woman the pleasure that she is craving right now?

A gasp leaving my throat as her fingers graze my clit, I rest my head back and give myself a moment to enjoy the pure delight coursing through my body. It's more than delight, and I know exactly what this is that I'm feeling…but I cannot say it yet. I cannot leave myself open to that hurt just yet. I know exactly how I feel about this woman, but it's not that simple.

She's fragile right now. Worried. Nervous for the future. Telling her how I feel will only heighten all of those emotions she is trying to control and figure out, so I can wait a little while longer. I can wait until I'm sure it's what she wants to hear.

"I-I will always need you." She breathes out as she meets my soaked folds. "Always." Teasing my entrance, a little, a deep moan rumbles in my throat and I've never heard a sound like it in my life. It's my sound. _Our_ sound. Only she makes me feel this way. Only she can take care of my needs.

Her, Not anybody else. Slipping a single digit inside of me, I releases a deep breath that sounds like I have been holding it forever. _She is my forever._ "Please, Wave."

My eyes finding hers, she places a soft kiss on my nose and she smiles. "What do you need, beautiful?"

"I need you to make me feel good." Without any hesitation, she slips another finger inside and push deeper than before. "Y-Yes." I breathe out as my chest heaves. "Just like that."

Her body held up by her forearm, she pumps in and out of me and give me exactly what I want. Exactly what I need. I hope that she can feel the love I have for her. I hope that she can sense it. If I can't say it yet…she has to be able to sense it.

Two fingers hitting deep inside of her own centre, unexpectedly, her arm almost weakens but she manages to keep a little strength in it so she can stay in this position. This position allows us to both feel good. It allows us to both give each other everything we have. Honesty. Trust. A beautiful memory. "So good, Nic." My own hips forcing down against her hand, she increases her pace a little and it makes my head spin. she supposed to be making me feel good, but I have made it perfectly clear that I wants to give her the same.

She wants to feel me as much as I want to feel her. "God, yes." My orgasm building deep in the pit of my stomach, my thumb comes to rest over her clit and I apply a little pressure.

"Shit." She breathes out as her throbbing clit receives some much-needed attention. Curling my fingers inside of her, her back arches and her eyes slam shut. "D-Don't stop." Her breathing a little ragged, I watch on in delight as her impending orgasm nears.

My own about to crash through me, I don't take my eyes off of her face. "Open your eyes, Wave." Those beautiful eyes flickering open, I give her a smile. "Together."

"Mm.." A slight nod from Wave, her fingers reaching even deeper than before, I take my bottom lip between my teeth and she pulls me down, her lips millimetres from my own. "I-I…" Her orgasm crashing through her, she cuts herself off and my own rips through my entire body. Shaking under her, she grinds down against my hand and ride it out.

My world is black and all I'm seeing are those eyes staring back at me. All I'm feeling is my girl above me. All I'm needing is her in my life forevermore.

Her body slumping down and we moulding into one, she runs her hand up my back and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Her touch can only be described as magical. This woman is magical. I love her, and one day…when the time is right…I'll tell her. I'll scream it from the empire state building given half the chance.

Our time at the hotel came to an end, we had to go as I had to set off. I wasn't sure how long id be gone for but I promised Waverly id keep in touch every day if possible. Our parting was hard and we just hugged for what seemed like ages. She said her good bye and I waved her off. She had to go alone so not to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

THE CASE…..

So been on this case for a good few weeks now, I have done and I am doing what needs to be done but my heart isn't in it. I have contacted Waverly on a number of occasions and at first we would chat and even the odd little phone sex. But over the past few weeks I have not heard much from her. I have rung, text and even left voice mails. But I haven't heard anything. I then went on radio silence for over nearly two weeks as there was worry that I had been made and my life was in danger. I go on the computer and look at the news just to see what is happening back home, I have had no internet since been on radio silence.

I see my worsted fears. Politian John Sanders and miss Waverly Earp were married today, the world of politics welcomes the newlyweds.

I'm shocked, and I just can't move, I'm just sat staring at the screen. I must be there for a good few minutes. WTF is going on, we connected, I know we did, she wanted to be with me. I love her. I said it, I said it out loud. But not to her. I didn't want to I wasn't sure she was ready to hear it. but this, I don't understand. I can't get my head around it. I call my boss and tell him I have to get back to LA. I have to now. He tells me he can't, it's too dangerous for me to be out and seen and that there is a price on my head.

I try and get hold of Waverly, and finally she answers. "What the hell Wave", I shout down the phone. She starts to cry, I don't know if I should still angry or comforting her. she starts to tell me what has happened. One of the message I left for Waverly a good few weeks back was seen by John and he flipped his lid, he told her he was going to make sure every everyone knew what was happening and she would be ruined. She told me that she was going to go through with it and be here for me when I returned.

But then says she didn't hear from me for weeks and she thought I had gone off her so she went back and told John we were over, cause if she couldn't be with me she didn't care who she was with. So John was the easy option.

She is crying again, "where have you been, why have you not been in touch", she screams at me. I explain I can't tell her, its top secret and I can't discuss it. she gets angry, and states she doesn't believe me, she says imp rob just having a good time picking up women while I'm away. I beg her to believe me that this is not true. She then gives the hardest blow ever.

"Look Nicole, I can't do this, you go and have a wonderful time with all your women, I knew you would not be able to stay with just one girl and I understand. I'm not going to be contacting you again, have a great life Nicole and just stay happy". She hangs up.

I'm back to the shock mode, I'm like WTF just happen. Was that call real. I'm just not knowing what is happening right now. She is gone. I try and ring her back and her phone tells me the number no longer exist. She has really done it. she has taking me out of her life, just like that.

So here I am. It back to me again. I'm stuck in this hotel room, undercover name as I have been working with the African animal department to try and track down the poachers that's been killing the endangered animals. We have had a great result but during that my details were passed to the poachers and now there is a price on my head. I can't leave this room.

My social usage is very limited. I have been like this for another few weeks and it's given me time to go over the whole Waverly issue. I'm not happy about it but I can't do anything now she has made her choice and has told me to leave her be and even changed her number so I just have to let her go.

So I have had enough in this room, it's been weeks and I just need to get out, so I go for a walk, its late but I don't think people are out to get me and if any muggers try it then they will wish they didn't. suddenly I'm hit on the back of the head again. I fall to the floor and I feel myself being dragged. I'm dizzy and can't see who is doing this, I hear voices and then a vehicle charges round and gun fire. Then I'm out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

HOSPITAL AGAIN

Not again I say as I open my eyes, hospital again. You have got to be fucking joking. I don't know this hospital though it looks old and dated. My boss comes in and he again goes over the incident. Don't believe it, I went out after weeks of being in that room and they were ready for me. I would have been killed if it wasn't for the backup who took out all the men who came after me. But I was hit in the head again and this has caused me to be back in hospital.

"Let me through, just let me through I'm a doctor", I hear and with a familiar voice. I look at my boss and tell him he has to be joking. I'm in Africa how the fuck, no why the fuck is she here. "Nicole you ok", Waverly says.

"What are you doing here, how the fuck did you know I was here", I don't give her chance to answer and I look at my boss and ask him to get her out of my room. I don't want to see her.

I'm then told by a screaming Waverly that she was in this town at a seminar with her husband, those words make my skin crawl. She continues and is informed by her husband that a military agent was here with a serious head injury and seeing as she is one of the best neurologist in the world she was asked to deal. She didn't know it was me, till she read the notes and then s=ran to the room.

At this point we have been left alone, so she is here standing in front of me in doctor mode.

"what's going on Nicole what did you get yourself involved in. my husband. "can I just stop you there" I say.

"What", she replies.

"I don't need your help or you going on about your husband, I'm fine and I'll be even better when you have gone". I know I'm harsh but I have to get away from her and seeing as I can't go anywhere I need her to leave.

"Sorry, love- ", she says.

"Don't do that, don't love me, I'm not your love and by the sounds of it I never was", I say

I ask her to just leave, my head is hurting and the pressure is killing me but I just can't have her touching me. But she is stubborn, and she is also the doctor here. So I sit and she does her thing. Her touch I close my eyes as she examines my head. Her fingers feel so calming on me right now, I just close my eyes.

"Nicole", I hear her.

"this is a pretty bad head injury, I'm sure whoever did this was probably hoping that it would be the end of you", she says. She sounds a little upset.

"Well it's the job I do, danger is always around the corner", "Look Wave, I have been stabbed, shot and beaten, tortured and imprisoned a number of times, you seen the scars, when you asked about them I just said it was work".

I continue to tell her what I do, she is a politician's wife so I think she can be trusted. She starts to cry, I didn't want to upset her. "What's up, I'm trying to disclose to you who I am", I say.

"I know, I know I'm just so stupid, I let you go, you could have died Nic, I would never have seen you again", she says.

"Waverly, you were never going to see me again anyway, you made that clear".

She stops and just tells me to wait, she wants to explain but I've had enough, I tell her my head is hurting and I need to rest, I don't really I just need to get away from her and her words. I don't need to hear anything else.


End file.
